dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Halil Bozkurt
"I don't want to be the bearer of destruction. I want to be a defender of justice. I don't want to introduce the Red Dragon Emperor as someone who scares everyone in the world. I want to show everyone as hope. I believe even my enemy deserves a second chance. If this enemy's death will save the innocent, I believe that even this should only be with justice. I'm an Ottoman son. My ancestors ruled the world with respect and justice. And it is a way of respect and justice for me. That's why I want to change this scary armour first." '' ''Halil explains his future aim to Boosted Gear's Old Owners. Halil Bozkurt is the main male character and the first-person narrator of the Fanfic Turkish Dragon Sultan. Halil Bozkurt is a second-year student with a new transfer to the Kuoh Academy. Strangely enough, Halil received Boosted Gear from Sacred Gears, created by the God of the Bible. It was after he met Ddraig that he met the supernatural world. Appearance Halil is a charismatic young man with black hair and black eyes. He doesn't think of himself as handsome. Halil having a height of 1.80 meters. Since he is practising regularly every day, he has very prominent abdominal muscles. After awakening the Boosted Gear, the body muscles become even more pronounced. His hairstyle is short biker hairstyle. At the time of school, Halil wears the Kuoh Academy male student outfit. He usually wears his Bozkurt T-shirt during vacation time. He prefers to wear plenty of pockets and casual pants. He doesn't like to wear tight pants. Personality Halil lived a rather bad life in the past. And so he is still trying to deal with his past. However, he is a very kind-hearted person. Halil believes and defends that even those who are enemies of him deserve a second chance. Therefore, Halil has a very strong sense of justice. He is very interested in Old Turkish History. The Ottoman Empire, in particular, is the source of inspiration for Halil. He is a very generous and helpful young man. Orphans have a special place for him. Because he was an orphan himself, he wanted to be a hero to protect the orphan children. But all of a sudden, he is a loyal man for Halil's sake. To protect the smile that the woman he loves, he is not afraid of anything. Since he works in different jobs when he was young, he has experience in most subjects. He has an analytical mind. But he can be a little rash sometimes. So he wants to know something immediately. That's one of the reasons why he's quite curious. But he's a pure-hearted guy. It has a sincere and respectful speaking style. Halil doesn't like perverted people. Nonetheless, he is careful not to be too prejudiced against people. His family cares about the people he accepts. He is quite effective in talking with women. So he's a little flirtatious, even though he's not aware of it. History Halil opened his eyes to an orphanage. He was found guilty of trying to protect an innocent child. That's why he fled the orphanage at the age of 12. After finishing her secondary education, she went to Germany as a scholarship student. He met here with Risa, the first love of his life. But one evening, two of them were attacked by a group of 10 tramps. Risa was stabbed while protecting Halil in this attack. Halil took Risa to the hospital. However, he learned that Risa had cancer for a long time at the hospital. About 3-4 months later, he lost Risa. That's why he had two years off from his school because he had an anger crisis. He began to exercise in his own way to master his anger. More precisely, he left school. Two years later (18 years old) he made plans to go too far distant places. He saw the advertisement for the Kuoh Academy online and made an application. When he came to Kuoh Akedemisi, he met Rias and fell in love with her. He has agreed to be a devil for her love. Plot # Introducing # Turk Is Going Kuoh # Meeting My Destiny # Red Friendship # The Awakening of the Turkish Dragon # A New Beginning # Love Does Not Know The Rule! # Life Is Filled With Surprises! # A New Way # Self-evolving Events # Surprising Facts # The Way of Love and Justice # An Interesting Date # The Birth of Reverse Devil # Life is an Exam Powers & Abilities Immense Magic Power: '''While Halil was unaware of the supernatural world, he did not know that there was much magic power. When he awakened Boosted Gear for the first time, he was very nervous about Rias and his servants, the mighty power of Halil. After Halil won the blessing of Ophis, the magic power of Halil grew bigger than the magic power of Akeno and Rias. He doesn't realize it, though. '''Demonic Power: The raw material of Devil Magic is the imagination. The magic power of Halil has increased greatly after reincarnation. According to Falbium Asmodeus, Halil's power is higher than the High-Class Devil. *'Ottoman Slap' (''オスマンスラップ, Osuman Surappu''):'' This magical movement was created by Halil. The movement is based on the legendary slap of the Ottoman Janissaries. Ottoman Slap can break even the most solid marbles with bare hands. And this is just the 'beginning. The pressure of the slap is so strong that it can cause the destruction of the surroundings. A person's bones can become dust from the severity of this slap. This can be fatal depending on the person's emotional change. For the first time, Halil used Ottoman Slap on Freed Sellzen and killed him. Slap leaves a large handprint. '''Immense Strength: '''Halil had an average power before he became a devil. From the appearance of Ddraig's existence, Halil's power was 5 times better than a normal person. After the devil, this power continued to grow continuously. The mutation in Halil's Evil Piece greatly strengthened Halil's physiological features. According to Ajukha Beelzebub, Halil is now close to an Ultimate Dragon. The killing of Freed Sellzen in one slap is proof of his power. Attila stated that his dragon powers continued to increase constantly for Halil. '''Immense Speed: '''Even if he doesn't have a real war experience right now, Halil has pretty good speed. The reason for this is because of the strengthening of the dragon formed on his legs while Halil was trying to raise the wounded Risa to the hospital. Halil killed Freed Sellzen so fast that Freed Sellzen did not have the opportunity to move. He still trains himself about it. '''Reverse Devil Mutation: '''It is a mutation that never happened in the Evil Piece System. The first example of this situation is Halil. The holy items that hurt the demons are ineffective on Halil. So Ajuka Beelzebub, Halil "Reverse Devil" has made the definition. Halil is not aware of this situation yet. '''Immense Durability: '''Halil's durability is increasing day by day. At first, 100-150 push-ups can pass, while Halil can push more than 500 push-ups. He continues his training with Boosted Gear's Old Owners. '''Immense Stamina: '''Halil's stamina is increasing every day. He can now run tirelessly for 1.5-2 hours without the Boosted Gear. '''Stealth': Despite his intense magical power, Halil masks his existence. Only a few people know his true identity. Magic Talent: '''According to Ddraig, Halil initially didn't have too much magic talent. Although he was a magic force, he couldn't do magic because he was inexperienced. After reincarnating as the devil, Halil's magic talent was greatly increased. Halil is currently studying magic at Boosted Gear's Old Owners. The magic types known to Halil are: * '''Devil Magic * Dragon Slayer Magic Blessing of the Dragon Gods: '''Halil is the only devil who has won the blessing of both Ophis and Great Red. '''Master Tactician: '''First of all, Halil is a very good analyst. He examines everything that will cause weakness. He's making preparations before he meets Albion's partner. He thought and applied ideas about how holy things can be used. '''Master Technician: '''According to Attila, Halil is the first person to combine Sacred Gear with an object. Halil redesigned his exorcist sword and pistol by his own will. '''Promotion: Being a Pawn, Halil can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. He hasn't used this feature yet. Master Swordsman: '''Halil is the apprentice of a master warrior like Attila. He regularly takes sword training from Attila every day. He especially uses Turkish swords more easily. Although Halil is a devil, he can use holy aura swords. '''Martial Arts Expert: '''Halil was a good fight even before he became a devil. Halil can easily beat 10 people without any power of magic. He is now in combat training with Belzard, The Strongest Red Dragon Emperor. '''Contract: Flight: '''Halil had two devil wings after he became a devil. Halil is now able to fly with four dragon wings, similar to Ddraig, because of the rise of the dragon power. Equipment Boosted Gear '''Boosted Gear (赤龍帝の籠手, Būsuteddo Gia): Halil's Sacred Gear and main weapon. The Boosted Gear is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, one of the Heavenly Dragons. It is said to have the power to kill a God when fully mastered. Boosted Gear takes the form of a red gauntlet on the wielder's left hand that has the ability to Boost the user's power every 10 seconds without limit, and its sub-ability can Transfer the multiplied power to a being or object, it can even be focused on certain parts of the user's body such as the eyes for enhanced vision. Halil can use Boosted Gear to strengthen his physical abilities and demonic power. But he only plans to use Halil Boosted Gear as a trump card for pre-bad situations. *'Boosted Gear: Scale Mail '(赤龍帝の鎧ブーステッド・ギア・スケイルメイル, Būsuteddo Gia: Sukeiru Meiru): The Balance Breaker of Boosted Gear that creates a Red Dragon Armor. This transformation is the original Balance Breaker of Boosted Gear. Halil emphasized that this armour is a very frightening form. He decided to change the shape of this armour because he didn't want to give fear to people. *'Boosted Gear: Welsh Justice Blaze's Ottoman Janissary' ''(ウェールズ・ジャス Boosted Gear-Yatagan Combine.png|Dragonic Yatagan (in Boosted Gear) Yatagan.png|Dragonic Yatagan ティスブレイズオスマンジャニサリ, ''Būsuteddo Gia: Werushu Jasutisu Bureizu Osuman Janisari): A Turkish style sup-species balance breaker from Boosted Gear, designed by Halil inspired by the Ottoman Janissaries. Its appearance resembles a combination of the Scale Mail and the Janissary armour. Armour aims to be light and effective rather than weight. Halil paid close attention to this armour design. In certain places of the armour, there is a symbol of crescent and star, which is a Turkish symbol. The purpose of Halil; This armour is not as scary as the Original Balance Breaker, it is reassuring. The capabilities of the armour are not yet known. Dragonic Yatagan (ドラコニック やたがん, Doragonikku Yatagan): Normally an ex-exorcist sword. But while Halil combined this sword with Boosted Gear, he changed the structure of the sword. With the imagination of Halil, the sword turned into an Ottoman sword, Yatagan. The sword was covered with Ddraig's scales and became a red Turkish sword. The sword is a Dragon Sword with a sacred aura. Because Boosted Gear calls this sword "Dragonic Sword". Original Yatagan is a crescent sword whose cutting feature is lethal. Halil also deliberately transformed this exorcist sword. filinta.png bgf.png Unnamed Pistol: '''It is normally an exorcist gun. Halil changed the pistol '''structure by combining this gun with Boosted Gear. The pistol is covered with red scales of Ddraig. The pistol was redesigned by Halil as a Colt Python model pistol. Trivia * Halil Bozkurt is the first Turkish main character in DxD FanFic. * Halil means "Friend". Bozkurt is the sacred animal that is mentioned in Turkish Mythology and guiding the Turks. * Halil is not a bad cook. * Halil's favorite dishes are Menemen and Döner Kebap. * His favourite sweets baklava and Turkish Delight.